The Wish Angie and Laurie Made
by ShadowIW
Summary: Angie and Laurie made a silly little wish, will it just happen to come true? This is my first Fanfiction. I do not own Tokio Hotel, The song Fame, or any other song that may be in here. I do own the other charaters, like Angie and Laurie.
1. Chapter 1

Georg and Tom were at their studio with the rest of the band.  
"So Tom, what are u going to do this weekend?" Gustav said already knowing the answer  
"U know party!" Tom said as he started to put his iPod earphones in his ears  
Bill and Georg entered the room with the 'Style' section of an American newspaper. They laid it down on the coffee-table. The headline said "New club opening in Austin Texas! Looks like a 5-star!"  
"I got us the fastest flights there…we have to get out of here! I am bored out of my skull!" Bill said sitting on couch.  
"Flight leaves tonight at 9:30! Get packing!" Georg said leaving the room  
"Didn't know my wish would be answered that fast!" tom said with a grin  
"idiot…." Gustav mumbled under his breath. They all left to get packed they didn't know how long they were staying so they packed for 5 days. When 9:30 came around they were on the plan heading for Austin….

*****************

"Hey, Angie!" Laurie said handing her friend a newspaper  
Angie read the article, her eyes widened "New club?! Is it in Travis County? Or where-"  
"Angie, its near the mall!" Laurie said jumping up and down "Party—shop—party!"  
"When should we go?" Angie said looking at a calendar  
"TOMORROW!!! OPENING NIGHT!!" Laurie screamed

Angie and Laurie were so happy that they chose their cloths that night because they couldn't sleep. By the time morning came around they realized that they stayed up all night.  
"Oh Angie...i am glad today is Saturday or I would have, had to gone to work." Laurie said turning on the TV... then she heard Angie start to snore  
'ZZZzzz...."  
'that's a good ide--a' Laurie thought as she herself fell asleep.

**********  
'BEEP BEEP BEEP' Bills alarm clock in his hotel room went off.  
"Ugh..five more minutes...." he moaned as he hit the snooze button.  
Just then Tom came running into the room and started jumping on Bill's bed.  
"BILL!!! TODAY THE CLUB OPENS!!!" tom screamed  
"How in the world did you get into my room?" Bill said  
"You gave me your extra key dumby." Tom got off the bed and went into the other room to sit on the couch. Bill got up and got dressed  
"Hey Bro, what is the club's name?" Tom said as Bill walked into the room.  
"Its um Club...um..oh.. NEON! That's it club NEON..." Bill said as he turned on the TV  
"Bill how do we get there? We have never been here before..."  
"Uh.. we will use that NEVERLOST thing in the rent-a-car."  
"Do you know how to work it?"  
"Georg will probably know.... Lets call the others... we could do some sight seeing......."  
Tom called the rest of the band, the first place they went to was the Bob Bullock museum  
"OOOOhhhh its so BIG!" Bill said looking around...  
"What the heck is an IMAX?" Gustav said to Georg  
"I don't know but they have one...." Georg said laughing

After looking around and getting lunch. The boys went back to the hotel to change to go to NEON. The Girls on the other hand like I said before, already knew what they were going to wear. So around 8:00 the girls left to try to get in early... There was supposed to be a HUGE line..... and there was.  
"DANG! the line is.....oh my!" Laurie said  
"Well, its not like Paris Hilton is here or something" Angie said laughing  
*in background..."LOOK ITS PARIS HILTON!!!!"*  
Angie's face looked like this 0.-  
"ok maybe she IS here but...Tom Cruise isn--- LOOK ITS TOM CRUISE!!!!" Angie said jumping up and down squeezing Laurie's arm  
"Okaaayyy... can now wish we had famous Boyfriends?!" Laurie said smiling  
"OK, I will..." Angie said closing her eyes "we want famous boyfriends, I wish that we had Famous boyfriends" Angie opened eyes and looked around  
"Well this proves you cant get everything you wish for..." Laurie said then she realized they were in front of the line "Come-on..." she said to Angie then they walked in.

"Boy... LONG LINE!!" Gustav said  
"OHHH...look GIRLS!!!" Tom said looking around  
"Tom there are girls everywhere..." Bill said rolling his eyes  
"But these are Texan girls!" Tom said wildly


	2. Chapter 2Chicka POW!

When the boys FINALLY got in to the club the music was AWESOME.... it was hip-hop, rock, any other kind...(so lets get back to the story!)  
"dude. just... DUDE!" Georg said to tom  
"Whaaaat?!" tom said angrily  
"You just flirted with 3 girls in 2 minutes..." Georg said, his face looked like this -.-  
"Are u jealous...??" Tom replied  
"NEIN!" Georg yelled  
"Boys calm down and look at those two girls over there" Bill said wide-eyed, he was pointing to Angie and Laurie  
"DUUUUUUUDDDDDDDEEEEE...." They all said at the same time

"Angie! what r u doing?" Laurie laughed  
"I'm dancing!! la la la!" Angie spun around crazily  
"That aint dancing' laurie said  
"Ill show you dancing...."  
Laurie started to dance like she was a pro.

"Tooooooooommm, look at that girl dance!" Bill said  
"Look at the other one being silly." Tom replied

the song FAME was playing....  
"THATS MY SONG!!" Laurie said as she started singing "I can catch the moon in my hands... REMEBER MY NAME! FAME!! Im gonna live forever!" Just then She looked at Bill... being random she waved then did a back flip  
Bill's jaw was wide opened  
"Let's talk to them" Gustav said as he started walking towards the girls  
The rest of the guys followed  
just then Tom ran in front of them  
"Hey.. Im Tom" He said to the girls  
"Yo, what up?" Angie said  
"Hey, yo! How do u like the club?" Laurie said walking up behind them  
"Oh well we like it... By the way, Im Bill this is Georg, Gustav and my twin bro Tom." Bill said  
"Hang-on..." Laurie said then she turned around and screamed "FAME , light up the sky like a flame!"  
Then she turned back around and said "oops sorry! Had to do that, dude"

"Dont ya'll dance?" Laurie said looking at the boys who were just standing there.  
"sometimes." tom said  
"ok, u probably need a sugar rush." Angie said "Bartender 4 Sherly-temples, 4 sprites, and 6 chocolate marshmallows!"  
the boys just looked at each other.  
Gustav just shrugged  
"Boys... here is a life lesson... Sugar= Angie's insanity" Laurie said  
then angie gave her a sharp look  
"Laurie! Im not the one who dances around the house with her iPod singing Funkytown!" Angie said  
"I don't care." Laurie went over to Tom  
"You seem like you would dance. Come and dance with me." Laurie grabbed his hand and lead him over to the dance floor... They soon started dancing.  
"Yo, where are yall from?"Laurie said to tom  
"Germany..." he replied  
"O? cool! What do yall do?"  
"We are a famous band... Tokio Hotel."  
Laurie just stopped. She thought about Angie's wish...  
"Laurie? u okay?" tom said laughing  
"O ya I'm fine. I cant believe yall are famous! I mean with a band and all. that is awesome." she said back  
they continued dancing

Back with the others  
"Angie, do you and Laurie do for free-time?' bill said  
"Oh well we go shopping. Drive to San Antonio... um and a bunch of other stuff. Why?" Angie asked  
"Well- we are staying here for a couple more days and I was wondering if you and Laurie could show us around." Bill replied  
"that would be a good idea.." Gustav said  
"we'd be happy too!" Angie said "Where are you all staying?"  
"Um the double tree that's just down the road--"  
"Oh my word!" Angie interrupted "You are staying THERE?! nonsense! Its too much money! you all are staying with me and Laurie, no questions asked."  
Just then tom and Laurie walked up, they heard the whole thing.  
"Uhhh.... Angie can I talk to u?" Laurie said  
they walked to about 10 feet away  
"Remember that wish?......" laurie staredto say  
"what wish-- oh that one ya.." Angie said glancing at Tom  
"ANGIE! look-- look at me- stop staring at tom." Laurie grabbed Angie's jaw so Angie would pay attention.  
"let go, you're hurting me."  
"Sorry.. but any way.. Tom, Bill, Georg and Gustav are FAMOUS!" Laurie whispered to Angie  
"O my word! are you serious?" Angie's eyes widened  
"yep. I am sure of it...ya"  
"I told them that they are staying with us Laurie! oooo...four cute famous boys are staying with us!" Angie started to laugh hysterically  
"Angie are you ok?" Laurie said  
"Look at tom! he is acting gangster! it so funny! wait---BILL IS TRYING TO RAP!! hahahahahhhaa!"  
Both of the girls started laughing and walked back over to the boys  
"ok guys are ya'll ready to leave? we have to go get your bags from your hotel." Laurie said  
"Ya lets go before Tom and Bill lose their minds" Georg said  
they all left to go get Angie and Laurie's car.  
"ok boys pile in the back, luckly this is MY car so its big enough to hold all of us an your bags...unlike Laurie's pick-up truck...." angie said as she unlocked the car  
"at least I can drive better than you." Laurie said getting in  
"Girls its ok." Bill said as he got in after gustav  
they all drove to the hotel got the bags and left for Angies and Laurie's house  
as they got their Laurie told them where the boys were staying.  
"Ok, Gustav you will have the room on the right at the top of the staircase. Georg you will that room across from Gustav, Bill you can stay in my room- I show you where that is and Tom you can have Angie's room- she will show you where that is....if she can find it herself. Angie and I will sleep down stairs in the living room."  
"Are you all sure you want us here." Tom said  
"YES WE'RE SURE." Angie said as she pulled into the drive way  
"OK guys here we are!"  
They all got out and got their things and went into the house  
"k, boys we'll show you all your rooms." Laurie said as she opened the door  
the boys were speechless. the house was HUGE! It was also spotless and had surround sound speakers set up with a big flat screen TV.  
"What the heck do you girls do for a living?" Gustav said as he walked in  
"We didn't tell you guys? Me and Angie are lawyers." Laurie said as she put her purse in the coat closet.

"Your lawyers....but you are....your LAWYERS?!?!" Tom said with mouth wide opened  
"ya we are..." Angie said  
"Here I'll show ya'll your rooms." Laurie said turning on the radio  
Carrie Underwood's song American Girl was on, Laurie started humming to it.  
"Follow me boys." Laurie said  
the boys grabed bags and followed her to their rooms.  
"Gustav this your room, Georg thats yours...Bill, Tom keep following me." Laurie said walking down the hall  
Laurie opened the door to her room.  
"Here ya go Bill."  
"wow it's spotless!" Bill said as he walked in  
Laurie laughed alittle and kept walking  
"Here tommy boy." She said as she opened the door to Angie's room  
"Thanks." he said  
then Laurie walked back down the stairs  
"Hey Ang-" Laurie started to say  
"SHHH..." Angie whispered "You can hear them talking through the vent.."  
"Angie thats rude--what are they saying?"  
"listen-"  
They could hear Georg and Tom talking  
"Hey Georg."  
"Hey tom."  
"Do you think Angie likes me?"  
"Ya-why?...."  
"Cuz I like her, dude- Can you hear something?"  
"what?"  
"its like----BILL!"  
"What!?" Bill said  
you could hear Georg open the door  
"Why were you listening in on us?" tom said  
"Cuz Im board."  
"Bill..." Georg said  
"anyway" tom said "I like Angie."  
"You do? I like Laurie.." Bill said

the girls backed away from the vent  
"have mercy!" Laurie whispered  
"I should make wishes more often" Angie replied  
Lets go to bed." Angie said as she got the quilts and pillows out.  
"Do you want to sleep on the couch or floor?"  
"uh Ill sleep on the floor." Laurie said as she turned up the radio which was now playing All American Girl  
Laurie and Angie started singing it at the same time  
"Beautiful, Wonderful, Perfect All American GIRRRRLLLLL!!!!"

Then bill walked down the stairs  
"Hey what are you girls doing?"  
"Oh uhhh singing..." Laurie replied "what do ya need?"  
"Water."  
"Oh you just open that cabinet, and get the water out of the fridge door."  
Then Angie started laughing  
"what are you laughing' at?" Laurie turned around  
"it's just....hahahaha....the song!"  
"What song? the one playing" Bill asked  
"no..." angie kept laughing  
"Oh not that one... ANGIE!! do not--" Laurie said but got interrupted  
"It was a song Laurie made." Angie told Bill  
"You wrote a song?" Bill asked laurie  
"ya" laurie mumbled  
"what was it?"  
"I'll tell you about it later-right now I have to go hurt Angie."  
Angie ran up the stairs with Laurie running after her scream things like  
"COME BACK HERE YOU IDIOT!" or "DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU!"  
all the guys could do was laugh  
then laurie tackled angie to the ground and started tickleing her  
"Tom save me!" angie screamed  
"Bill stop tom!" Laurie said  
"uhh... we're not going to take sides in this." Tom said laughing

after all that was over everybody went to bed.

the next day..... after everyone woke up

"What do you boys want to do?" Laurie asked  
"What do you guys do here?" Gustav said  
"Ok that's it we are going to the Alamo!" Angie said grabbing her purse  
"uh oookkkkaaaayyy..." Laurie said  
"Remember the Alamo!" Angie yelled as she unlocked the car  
Everybody got in  
"everybody settled in?" Angie asked Tom was sitting in the passenger-seat in the front  
"yup." he said  
"im good." Gustav said looking out the window  
"me too." Georg said  
"Dito" Bill said with a smile--he was sitting next to LAurie  
"im fine." Laurie said and smiled back at Bill  
"GOOOD! Now we're off!" Angie said starting the car.  
on the way to San Antonio..  
"Angie...STOP THE CAR!" Laurie said  
"Whhaat?!" Angie steped on the brake  
"Whats wrong laurie?" Bill said  
"im gettin' car sick! I need air!" Laurie got out of the car and so did Angie.  
They walked around a bit.  
"Laurie, you never have gottin' car sick before what's wrong?" Angie asked  
"Oh, I have just been thinking...im not really car sick..." Laurie replied  
"Thinking of what?" Angie said looking like -.-  
"I was thinking about Bil-- BILL! Hi!" Laurie said as bill walked up  
"Are you two ok?" Bill said putting his hand on Laurie's back.  
"Yep lets go." Angie and Laurie said  
they all walked back to the car  
"Hey laurie lets switch places, i think if you sat in front that you would feel better." Tom said getting in the back  
"Oh, thanks" laurie said

an hour later....

"Laurie? do you have a nickname?" Gustav  
"ya, she does its idiot." Angie said  
"Shut-up, dork!" Laurie said  
"hey no name calling children!" Georg said with a grin  
when they finally got there the ate lunch and walked around. The girls took the boys to the Alamo and an IMAX movie. When they were walking around they passed a mini-mall.  
"do you want to go look?" Laurie asked bill  
"Sure!" Bill said "Hey guys me and Laurie are going to look inside of the mall. you guys can go where-ever, we got our cell phones."  
The guys and Angie waved goodbye

"So where do you want to go first?" Laurie said when they walked in  
"Uhhhhhh....idk...." Bill said  
"ok, lets go to PAC-SUN." Laurie said grabbing bill's hand and leading him to the store.  
"Ohh thats so cute!" Laurie ran over to a stack of tops.  
"Should I try it on?" she said holding up a Pink tube-top  
"ya! go ahead." Bill said, he walked over to the sunglass rack and tried on a pair or two...or three  
then he heard Laurie call his name  
He turned around to see Laurie in the tube-top  
"what do you think?" She asked  
"uhhhh...woooooow!" Bill said  
"So you like it?"  
"ya."  
"cool cuz im getting it!" Laurie went back to the dressing room to change

*********  
while that was happening between Bill and LAurie the others walked around a park-lake area  
"Angie? do you want to feed the ducks?" tom said  
"Sure! I love little duckys!" Angie said smileing  
Georg and Gustav looked at each other knowing that that was their signal to leave or something  
"You know Gustav and I will get some stale bread to feed the ducks from that reasturant over there." Georg said then they left and Tom and Angie were alone  
"so...." angie sighed  
"Ya, so have you ever been out of the country?" Tom asked  
"No." Angie said then she smiled suddenly  
"What?" tom said smileing  
"Well... you."  
"What about me?"  
"You're cute..." angie said blushing  
"you are too..." tom said then he kissed her on the cheek.  
then his cell phone rang... it was Bill....

Tom answered his phone  
"Hallo? Bill?"  
Angie stared off into space

"Tom, ya were comeing where are you?"  
"We're feeding ducks at the lake."  
"ok, bye"  
"Bye bill"

Tom hung up his phone  
"What are you thinking?"  
"Oh, um just something...." angie looked down at her feet  
"Are you ok? is something wrong?" Tom said lifting her head up.  
"Well, I really wanted to spend some time with you...." angie's voice trailed off as she looked behind tom  
"what?" tom asked  
"Oh no no." Angie whispered  
tom started to turn around when angie stoped him  
"DONT look!" She whispered "i cant believe he got out of prison!"  
"Who?" tom looked surprized  
"My ex-boyfiend!" angie said  
"your ex was in jail?"  
"Yes, he abused me... so i sued him, I put him in prison...he is really mad at me. oh here he comes!" You could see fear in Angie's face.  
Just when her ex-boyfriend walked up Tom grabed Angie and started makeing out with her.  
"Well Angie!" Her ex said  
a reply came from tom when they stoped kissing  
"Yo, dude... Cant you see she was busy?" he said  
"tom..." Angie mumbled  
"excuse me?!" Her ex said  
"You heard me...." tom said  
"Listen buddy-- I talk to her when I want to. I still control her!"  
"No you dont!" Tom said his face was getting red  
Just then angie's ex boyfriend punched Tom  
"Tom!" she screamed "John what did you do?!"  
"Come on babe." John grabed Angie's arm.  
"No!" Angie screamed  
Just then Angie felt adrenaline and bravery run through her vains.  
"No one hurts my friends!" she yelled as she puched John. Then he he slapped her then picked her shook her like a rag doll then through her on the ground. There was 2 things John didnt think about:  
1. Angie wasnt going down with out a fight  
the way back Georg and Gustav rean into Bill and LAurie and were walking back to Angie and Tom when they saw the whole thing....

"Angie! Tom!" Laurie screamed they all started running towards what was happening  
Angie got up and attacked John.  
Laurie grabed Anie purse and pulled out a pistol  
"NO way john" she said pointing the gun at him  
Just then Tom got up and walked over to John  
"Tom." Bill said  
"Hang on Bill." Tom said  
"Mr. idiot, it has come to my attention that these two girls dont like you....nethier do I." After that tom knocked John out.  
He grabed Angie's arm.  
"Its ok" he whispered, he saw tears run down her cheeks and whiped them away

They all walked back to the car silently.....The ride to the house was silent.

When they arrived Laurie was the first one to break the silence

"ok, I'll show you the song I wrote..." Laurie walked over to the bookcase as everyone sat down.  
Then she put it down on the coffee table and walked off into a room and shut the door behind her  
Angie suddenly had a big smile on  
"What is it?" Tom asked scooting closer to her  
"oooohh, just something..." she said  
all the boys looked at eachother  
Just then Laurie walked in with a Gutair.  
She sighed "You want to hear it?"  
All the boys nodded  
Then she started singing  
"hmmmm... whooaaa whoa  
You cant hear her cries  
You cant see through her eyes  
You dont hear those lies  
So listen  
listen  
take her by the hand  
show her there is hope  
Everything can change  
find a way and  
change this day  
If you may find a way  
show it show it  
can you not tell me that she is hurting  
you cant tell me she isnt scared  
cuz' he put her there  
cuz' she trusted him  
she trusted him  
hey! hey!  
We can get her out  
We can show her hope  
we can find a way  
we can change this day...."  
Her voice was like an angel.  
The boys were amazed and Angie was smileing mouthing the words "that was good, they like it!!"  
"Sooo guys, do ya'll want to watch a movie??" Laurie said putting her guitar down  
"uhhhh....suuuuuuurrrree." Georg said  
"Ok, have you guys seen Miss Congeniality?" Angie asked  
"No, is it good?" bill said  
"Oh yeah!" Laurie said  
"Ok we'll watch it." Gustav said  
Laurie was makeing popcorn and drinks in the kitchen and Angie was getting the movie, pillows and quilts out.  
Once they all got settled down and started watching it. The phone rang. Angie got up to get it because Laurie and bill were sitting close next to each other.  
"Hello?" Angie whispered so she wouldnt disturb the movie  
"No way..." she said "Hung-jury?...THEY HAD ENOUGH EVIDENCE!...They need us in ?! it's like 10:30!...ok, we'll be there in afew minutes." up the phone and stoped the movie  
"Sorry guys. Laurie, hung-jury...we need get to the court house after we change to our suits."  
"Hung-jury?! Are you kidding?" Laurie said getting up "Guys...you all are comeing with us.. wear what you have on. You guys dont have to be in front of a judge."  
After the girls changed to their suits they all went to the court house.  
"The girls look good in their suits dont they?" Georg whispered to the other guys as they walked in the court room  
"Laurie looks the best..." bill whispered back  
"No Angie does..." Tom mumbled  
"guys shush, they're about to speak." Gustav said  
At that moment Angie spoke to the jury and judge  
"members of the jury..." she started "The evedence shown before you is enough to convict the denfendent of frawd and neglegence. It has been proven." She sat down and looked at Laurie who then stood up "There has been some new evedence found your honor. May I call a witness to the stand?"  
"You may." the judge said  
"your honor the prositcution would like to call Kelly Willams to the stand."  
A girl stood up from the second row and walked to the witness stand.  
as they were swearing her in the boys whispered to one another  
"This is cool." tom said  
"They are so professinal!" bill said  
"oh my, they are so serious!" Gustav commented  
"look Angie is questioning that girl." Georg said  
Angie was up and talking

"Ms. Williams would you please identify this please..." Angie handed her a sheet of paper  
"uh this is the contract that all clients would have to sign before treatment." kelly said  
"does it say that their would be any 'effects' of this treament?" angie asked  
"no it does not." kelly replied  
"no further questions." Angie sat down  
after that the jury went into confrence. then cam back out  
"We the jury find in the favor of the Plantiff in the amount of $156,768."

"They won!" Bill said standing up smileing at Laurie, she smiled back. Angie started to walk towards tom  
"We did it!" she said and he gave her a hug.  
"Lets go home, please..." Laurie said rubbing her eyes.  
"you guys were awsome!!" Georg and gustav said.  
They all went back to the house on their way the girls told the boys about the case and what happened...

After they went home and got some sleep Angie and Laurie woke up early to choose some outfits that would surprise the boys...they would dress like rock stars!!

Angie walked into her room hoping she wouldn't wake-up Tom. She walked over to her closet, then tom made a noise. She stopped dead in her tracks.  
'No, dont wake up!' She thought  
then she started walking back to her closet. she was looking through her cloths quietly when she felt a warm breath on the back of her neck. It was tom.  
"What are you doing?" he whispered  
"Shush. Go back to bed." She whispered back  
"no." he said  
"ugh!" she said as she turned around.  
The bed was just behind tom. So she said  
"You still tired?"  
"ya...why?" he said  
"CUZ!" she said as she pushed him on to the bed then she turned around to look through her cloths.  
"Angie!" tom said as he grabbed her wrist  
"What tom?" she said  
"Will you be my Girlfriend?"  
She just stood there


End file.
